


Dead Man Walking

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humor, Hurricane Alexander, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Night Stands, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Alexander was going to die.There was no way around it, Lafayette was going to straight up murder him.I snatched this from a Jon Bellion song and I don't regret it.





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is Garbage but I had to write it forgive me Lin

Alexander was going to  _ die _ .

There was no way around it, Lafayette was going to straight up  _ murder him _ .

“So  _ what  _ happened, exactly?” Hercules asked from the other side of the couch.

“I fucked John Laurens,” Alexander muttered.

Hercules whistled.

Maybe telling Lafayette’s boyfriend about this wasn't Alex's best plan, but he was panicking.

“Yeah, you're fucking dead, man,” Hercules agreed.

“Wow, Herc, thanks for the encouragement,” Alexander snapped.

“Surely Laf won't  _ kill _ you,” Eliza offered. “Maybe he'll just… Maim you.”

“Nah, he's dead,” Peggy replied. “How long has Lafayette been friends with Laurens?”

“Since I was, like, five,” Alex said.

Lafayette had been adopted by the Washingtons three years before Alexander. John Laurens had been Lafayette’s best friend for as long as Alexander could remember. Alex had had a crush on him for almost as long.

 

John was four years older than Alexander, the same age as Lafayette, and everything Alexander's poor bisexual heart had ever wanted in a boyfriend. He was sweet, funny, smart, smiled like an angel, and hot as hell.

 

“I'll speak at your funeral,” Angelica offered. “But just know that you brought this upon yourself.”

“You guys are so supportive,” Alexander said, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

 

John was going to college at fucking  _ Oxford _ , had been in the UK since Alexander was fifteen, and had finally moved back home last week. The last time John had seen him, Alex was gangly, dorky kid going into the tenth grade. Now, he was twenty-one and getting ready to apply to Columbia law school.

Alexander had almost fallen on his ass when John showed up at his debate meet two days ago, wearing an Oxford hoodie and looking just as fucking gorgeous as Alexander remembered.

 

“Your fault for banging your brother's best friend,” Peggy shot back.

Alexander flipped her off. “The banging was mutual, just by the way,” he drawled.

“Oh, ew!” Peggy shouted. “My poor asexual ears, they didn't need this--”

“Hush, Peg,” Eliza said. “Alex, this is probably your last night on earth, so what do you want to do?”

Alexander was silent for a moment. “John,” he finally said.

Angelica threw a shoe at him.

“Fuck, man, you're so dead,” Hercules repeated. “What are gonna do?”

“I was  _ hoping _ you guys would have some sort of genius idea,” Alexander admitted.

“You could just… Not tell him,” Eliza supplied. “Let it blow over.”

“That could work,” Angelica agreed before rolling her eyes. “If Alexander could keep a secret for more than three seconds.”

Alex was about to protest, but decided it was pointless.

 

John had pulled Alexander aside after the debate, pulling him into a massive hug.

“It's good to see you, kid,” he'd said, clapping Alex on the back. “Damn, you've grown up, huh? Not a little freshman anymore.”

Alexander had tried to be cool, especially when John had invited him out for drinks,  _ especially _ when John had grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

 

“You could run away,” Peggy said, pulling Alex back into the present. “Go live with Angelica’s boyfriend in London.”

“Do you think Church would mind?” Alexander asked Angelica, only half joking.

Angelica opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by someone banging on the door.

“ _ Alexander Hamilton-Washington,open the damn door!” _

“It's over,” Alexander muttered. “My life is dead-ass  _ over _ .”

“ _ Alexander!” _

“You're a dead man walking, Hamilton,” Hercules said sadly. “I'll distract him, if you wanna bail off the fire escape.”

“Thank you, Hercules Mulligan, you are a god among men,” Alexander enthused, tripping over his feet in his haste to flee out the back door.

Alex was running down the street in his socks. He could hear Lafayette shouting, not far behind him. Seemed as if Hercules could only buy him so much time.

 

John had pulled him close on the dance floor, his hands on Alex’s hip and his face buried in Alexander's neck. “So,” he'd said, his voice so low it was nearly a pure, “You got a place around here?”

Alexander had barely been able to say yes, tripping and stumbling over his words.

All his eloquence, gone in a blink of an eye.

John had taken his face in his hands and kissed him like Alex had never been kissed before, searing and slow.

They'd fumbled home, hands in each other’s pockets, trading lazy kisses all the way to Alexander's apartment.

John had spun Alexander around once they'd gotten safely inside, pinning him to the wall and--

 

Alexander threw back his head and laughed.

He was so dead.

It was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> G A R B A G E


End file.
